


Close to me.

by ramenluvwithu



Series: Crossovers Schematic. [4]
Category: Starter for 10 (2006), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles is a Professor, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu





	Close to me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



Siempre era el primero en llegar a clase, antes incluso que el profesor. Nunca hablaba con nadie; en silencio, ocupaba el mismo lugar todos los días, y allí se quedaba, esperando a que el aula se llenase de gente. culminando esto con la llegada del profesor, del que no despegaba sus ojos en el tiempo que duraba la sesión, tomando notas frenéticamente. Llevaba allí alrededor de un mes, una matriculación tardía a la universidad, un joven inglés más perdido en la inmensidad de Estados Unidos, pero no cabía duda de que era el alumno más brillante de la clase, tal vez de toda la universidad, quien sabe si únicamente a base de pasarse toda su existencia estudiando, como si no hubiese nada más en todo el mundo, y aún a pesar de eso, jamás le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, al igual que tampoco ningún otro alumno se había dignado a hablarle. Se creía a sí mismo una persona insignificante, invisible para el mundo, que solo esperaba de la vida que lo tratase bien; lo que no sabía era que esto no resultaba del todo cierto.

Alguien lo veía, cada día, con una atención indescriptible. Y lo cierto es que casi había llegado a obsesionarse con él.

Charles Xavier llegaba todas las mañanas a la universidad, aquel lugar que era como un santuario para él, se dirigía a su despacho, organizaba su jornada y se dirigía al salón que le tocase para impartir clase. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar como profesor en la universidad, siendo el más joven de la institución, aquello se había convertido en una inalterable rutina, pero hacía algunas semanas todo había comenzado a cambiar, y ni siquiera era algo que otra persona que no fuese él mismo podría observar. Trataba de convencerse todas las mañana de que no pasaba nada, de que no había cambiado nada en absoluto... pero nada más entrar en aquella clase de los miércoles a primera hora y ver a aquel joven que siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio de la tercera fila de asientos de la clase, sentía algo revolotear en su estómago y su boca secarse, y sabía que era la misma persona que había estado la noche anterior en sus sueños, y también sabía que era la persona causante de aquella erección en el medio de la noche, que lo había despertado ardiendo de un deseo que clamaba por ser apagado. Por él. Por aquel chico que parecía tan inocente, tan alejado del mundo real, que trataba de pasar desapercibido detrás de aquel par de gafas de pasta negra tras los que se ocultaban un par de enormes ojos azules huidizos. Brian Jackson. Se sabía su nombre incluso a pesar de tener más de cien alumnos diferentes, como no podía ser menos. 

Era el profesor de su particular obsesión.

Trataba de llevarlo lo mejor posible: intentaba olvidar que los ojos de Brian jamás se despegaban de él, mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuese aquel lugar de la tercera fila, intentando olvidar que existía, que estaba en aquella clase respirando el mismo aire que él. Todo iba bastante bien, o al menos conseguía sobrevivir un par de horas a la semana teniéndolo cerca sin perder la cabeza; pero aquel día, mientras borraba lo que había escrito en el encerado y vestía su americana para abandonar el aula, Brian se le acercó, veloz, sujetando un par de libretas entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, y supo que su estabilidad estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

"Profesor Xavier". Parecía dudar de las palabras que él mismo decía, pero Charles trató de olvidar sus propias mejillas encendidas y dibujó una sonrisa amable en su rostro para darle al chico la confianza que parecía no poseer. 

"Dime". Lo miraba al rostro, tratando de esquivar el contacto con sus ojos; no se lo podía permitir.

"Mi nombre es Brian Jackson". Charles paladeó aquel nombre dicho por su propietario, que aunque también tenía un marcado acento inglés, era bastante diferente al suyo propio. Era agradable escucharlo, ya no solo porque le gustaba el sonido de su voz, sino porque resultaba reconfortante después de estar un día entero rodeado de puros acentos norteamericanos. "Me estaba preguntado si era posible que esta tarde tuviese una tutoría con usted...".

"¿Hay algo en concreto que te preocupe? Precisamente pensé que tú serías la última persona de la clase en tener algún tipo de duda". Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras que apoyaba la parte baja de su espalda contra su mesa. Brian se mordía el labio inferior muy a menudo, con sus dientes tan blancos y rectos, algo que no podía pasarle desapercibido. A veces se imaginaba a sí mismo mordiendo aquellos labios rojizos y sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno. Estaba sucediendo otra vez, y ahora con él delante. Se sentó en la silla tras la mesa antes de que pudiese ocurrir algo que no fuese capaz de controlar.

"No realmente... Simplemente me preguntaba si podríamos ver un par de puntos del tema juntos, creo que se me han escapado algunas cosas mientras tomaba apuntes". Era algo normal solicitar una tutoría con un profesor, pero Brian parecía aterrorizado ante la idea, Charles no sabía si por dirigirse a él directamente o por tener que pedir ayuda. Solía aliviarle el pensamiento de que aquello jamás sucedería, pero allí estaban, y no podía negarse, ya no solo porque fuese su obligación, sino porque probablemente nadie sería capaz de escapar a la súplica de aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban tratando de no ser percibido.

"Claro. Estaré esta tarde en mi despacho. Puedes pasarte por allí cuando quieras". Brian sonrió, agradecido, como si le estuviese haciendo el favor más grande del mundo. "Ah, y Brian... de _tú_ a _tú_ a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo?". Asintió con énfasis, y Charles se llegó a sentir culpable por excitarse con un chico que por lo general no despertaba más que ternura. Le sonrió una vez más. "Será mejor que te vayas ya si no quieres llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase".

"Sí. Allí estaré esta tarde, profesor. Muchas gracias".

Desapareció antes de que Charles pudiese añadir algo más, y lo agradeció en cierto modo. Había algo en ese chico que le recordaba a él mismo, y ni siquiera sabía qué era, al igual que tampoco podía explicarse su atracción hacia él, teniendo en cuenta que él no era... _gay_. ¿O sí? Reconocía que no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Erik en la ducha y trataba de imaginárselo, allí, su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, y que eso le excitaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, pero jamás había tenido contacto con un hombre, y ni siquiera tenía claro si sería capaz, y, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que definía la sexualidad de alguien, ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces le sucedía eso?

Aquella tarde estaba en su despacho, corrigiendo una pila de documentos de sus alumnos que él mismo había demandado hacía una semana, acompañado por un vaso de _whiskey_ para tratar de hacer el trabajo más llevadero, cuando una seca llamada en su puerta le hizo abandonar su tarea.

"Adelante". Sabía que era él, no necesitaba que se asomase tal y como hizo, que volviese a poner aquella sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, que le tendiese la mano siendo la máxima expresión de la formalidad. No necesitaba nada de eso, en absoluto.

Charles se levantó, únicamente para ofrecerle asiento a Brian frente al escritorio y sentarse en una silla justo a su lado, pues sería complicado trabajar de otro modo, aunque no podía negarse que era una buena excusa para estar cerca de él, más de lo que había estado nunca. Brian había sacado un cuaderno de la mochila que traía consigo, ajeno a todo lo que el otro hombre estaba pensando, lo había abierto y había comenzado a pasar páginas, buscando algo en concreto.

La revisión de los apuntes no les tomó más de un cuarto de hora, los quince minutos más largos de la vida de Charles Xavier, tratando de contener algo que sabía que explotaría de un momento a otro, tratando de no excitarse, de no tener una erección delante del chico, volviendo a preguntarse a sí mismo qué era lo que lo llevaba a perder la cabeza de ese modo cuando tenía a Brian cerca, aunque recordándolo cada vez que mordía sus labios humedecidos. Llevaba un jersey fino, de color negro, que le quedaba muy holgado y que le permitía contemplar sus clavículas y su pálida piel, tal y como muchas veces imaginaba, aunque era la primera vez que lo podía hacer realmente.

"Eso era todo, profesor. Creo que hemos acabado". Sonrió, mientras que se quitaba las gafas que siempre llevaba puestas en clase, guardándolas en la mochila junto con el cuaderno. "No te robaré más tiempo. Muchísimas gracias". 

Se disponía a levantarse, cuando Charles lo frenó sujetándolo de un brazo.

"Brian". Estaban ahora sentados frente a frente. Charles no soltaba su brazo, y sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo que probablemente sería el acto que más lamentaría durante el resto de su vida, pero ya ni siquiera podía obligarse a frenar. Rozó la mejilla de Brian con los dedos de su mano libre, estudiando su rostro sin aquellas gruesas gafas por primera vez y percatándose de lo mucho que le recordaba a sí mismo, el idéntico azul de sus ojos y las pecas surcando el rostro. Era una reminiscencia inquietante, algo de lo que nunca antes se había percatado, pero, curiosamente, ni siquiera le importó. Era Brian, contra su piel, después de haber pensado tanto en ello. No se movía, sus ojos clavados en Charles, abiertos de par en par, y así siguieron, incluso cuando Charles comenzó a acariciar en círculos su pierna, dirigiéndose hacia la cara interna de sus muslos, e incluso cuando acortó la distancia que los separaba y besó sus labios, con delicadeza, como si temiera romperlo.

Se había olvidado de respirar. Jamás lo habían besado, y a veces temía que eso nunca sucediese, y allí estaba, un hombre rozando sus labios sin que se lo pidiese, un hombre que además era su profesor... y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba hasta que había sucedido. Sus labios eran suaves, y su propietario parecía seguro de lo que hacía, aunque justo después de hacerlo lo atravesase con la mirada con un enorme interrogante brillando en la superficie de sus irises. Aquello podía valerle su puesto de trabajo, cualquier trabajo para el resto de su vida y, sin embargo, lo había hecho, y aunque Brian acababa de descubrir que le atraía alguien de su mismo sexo y que además era un hombre mayor que él y uno de sus profesores, se alegraba de que hubiese sucedido. 

Charles, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que temer.

Esta vez fue Brian quien se acercó, tímidamente, sin saber exactamente cómo proceder, pegando sus labios de nuevo y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo la lengua de Charles se abría paso hacia su boca, profundizando aquel beso, haciéndolo sentir mejor que nunca, ignorando su inexperiencia, degustando y explorando cada rincón. La mano de Charles acariciaba ahora su entrepierna, sobre los vaqueros, donde parecía comenzar a concentrarse todo el calor de su cuerpo, y Brian se percató de que un erección comenzaba a aflorar allí por donde aquellos dedos pasaban, como si su cuerpo reaccionase a algo que su cerebro siempre había ignorado, acercándose más a Charles y colocando su mano en la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de aquel hombre cuyos labios parecían guardar las respuestas a todo lo que alguna vez se había preguntado.

Bebían de sus labios, el uno del otro, jadeos buscando aire y gemidos entrecortados de placer, el mundo a su alrededor nada más que una mancha borrosa, una mancha que engulló a la figura de Erik Lehnsherr cuando se asomó por la puerta del despacho de Charles, una amistosa visita para amenizar su día, y se encontró a su viejo amigo besando a una versión más joven, aunque no mucho más, de sí mismo. Porque sí, era cierto, aunque ninguno de aquellos dos hombres ahogados en su propio deseo se había percatado de ello: Charles Xavier y Brian Jackson podrían pasar por gemelos, y nadie tendría ninguna duda al respecto. 

Cerró la puerta en el acto, quedándose al otro lado todavía sujetando el picaporte, sus palpitaciones aumentando de ritmo, consciente de que su entrepierna se estaba endureciendo en ese momento, de cuánto esa escena lo había excitado. Porque si algo le gustaba en el mundo era Charles, aunque el inglés en su inocencia y aparente heterosexualidad, aunque Erik ya no pudiese seguir afirmando ninguna de las dos cosas, ignoraba por completo, y aquello estaba más allá de todo lo que pudiese soñar. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo allí dentro, pero lo cierto es que tampoco importaba: no estaba especialmente orgulloso de su decisión pero, contemplando el desierto pasillo y su creciente erección, Erik se decidió a ser un espectador de aquello que se asemejaba a sus sueños más húmedos. Era una oportunidad que probablemente solo se presentaba una vez en la vida, sin duda.

Charles tomó el rostro de Brian entre sus manos, mirándolo por primera vez desde que se habían enredado en aquel acto. Todavía jadeaba, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos vidriosos. Ni siquiera habían ido más allá de tocarse y besarse, y Brian ya parecía haber tenido el mejor polvo de su vida, y Charles notó cómo su pene reaccionaba a eso, teniendo la mayor erección de su existencia. Lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que se levantase, llevándolo hasta el elegante sofá de cuero negro que tenía junto a la gran estantería de su despacho. Lo empujó, haciendo que se quedase sentado allí, sumiso, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, comenzando a besar su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas de sus dientes sobre su pálida piel, Brian mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de no emitir ningún sonido. 

"Charles" escapó de entre sus labios, al fin, como si lo estuviese guardando entre sus labios y ya no lo pudiese retener más. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, pero pensó en cuán absurdo habría sido llamarlo _profesor Xavier_ en aquella situación. "Charles, yo...".

"Eres virgen. Es eso, ¿verdad?". La sangre agolpada en el rostro de Brian lo dijo todo por él, y Charles sonrió, el placer salvaje apartado a un lado por un momento. "No te preocupes". Besó sus labios, cálidamente, con cariño. "No voy a hacerte daño. Tú solo déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo? Yo tampoco he hecho nunca nada con un hombre, y no lo haría si no fuese porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo mucho que te deseo. No debes tener nada de qué preocuparte. Relájate. Disfruta". Lamió sus labios, y Erik en su lugar tras las puerta no pudo evitar pensar, por millonésima vez, que nada podría ser mejor que aquello, incluso aunque simplemente estuviese contemplando y no ejerciendo.

Charles lo despojó del jersey, contemplando su torso desnudo con una admiración que hizo que las mejillas de Brian se encendiesen más todavía, y no tardó en desabrochar sus vaqueros, quitándoselos sin perder ni un solo instante, volviendo a acariciar su pene sobre la tela, ya la única división entre la erección de Brian y su mano. Se quitó su propia ropa, a excepción de la ropa interior, volviendo a besar sus labios, haciendo movimientos circulares con sus caderas, provocando que a Brian se le escapase un gemido quedo de entre los labios por la fricción de miembro contra miembro, con aquella nimia separación que no tardaría en desaparecer.

Lo tumbó en el sofá, comenzando a bajarle la ropa interior, poco a poco, paladeando aquel doloroso placer. Estaba excitado, como pocas veces había visto a alguien, y tuvo que cubrirle la boca con la palma de la mano cuando comenzó a acariciar su pene, despacio, pues probablemente sus gemidos de placer podrían escucharse en todo el campus, y que alguien los descubriese sería lo peor que podría pasarle a Charles, aunque no podía negar que aquel peligro añadía cierta excitación a la experiencia que mejoraba las cosas, más si era posible.

Ardía en deseos de entrar en él, de hacerle el amor hasta que olvidase siquiera su nombre, de cumplir al fin con todos aquellos pensamientos que lo despertaban sudoroso en el medio de la noche. Se quitó la prenda de ropa que le restaba, estando ambos completamente desnudos, y comenzó a pasear su lengua por el pene de Brian, algo que no había hecho nunca antes en su vida, pero que debía estar haciendo correctamente teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionaba el otro joven, guardando el sonido de sus gemidos en lo más hondo de su ser, introduciendo la punta de su miembro en la boca y chupándolo, más y más, hasta que pensó que Brian se correría, y no podía permitir eso.

Recuperó el lugar en sus labios, besándolo intensamente antes de introducir sus dedos en él, valiéndose de su propia saliva como lubricante, aquella entrada virgen en la que sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Alargó el proceso, tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible, preocupándose por el bienestar y el placer del joven aún y a pesar de todo, sus dedos explorando, los ojos de Brian cerrados mientras que el oxígeno de la habitación parecía no ser suficiente para él.

Lo penetró, y aunque Erik no pudo evitar empezar a tocarse a sí mismo llegados a aquel punto, tampoco pudo evitar la llegada de una oleada de celos por aquel desconocido que tanto se parecía a Charles, pues estaba siendo el objeto de todo lo que él mismo siempre había querido hacer con el inglés, lo estaba haciendo disfrutar tal y como lo debería estar haciendo él, como debería estar embistiéndolo él... piel blanca y perfecta en una anatomía que habría sido la envidia de cualquiera, sus caderas embistiendo, su boca gimiendo. En cierto punto de aquella imagen paradisíaca, aquellos tres hombres, los dos amantes y aquel observador no invitado, supieron a un mismo tiempo que el orgasmo se acercaba, algo unísono que, al igual que la experiencia de Erik, probablemente solo sucedía una vez en la vida, si alguna vez sucedía.

Para Brian, todas aquellas metáforas de las películas, fuegos artificiales, palomas volando, botellas descorchándose, el cielo abriéndose, fueron todas reales, justo en aquel momento, cuando sintió cómo Charles lo inundaba, todavía acariciando su pene mientras que lo embestía, despacio al principio, con fiereza al final. Había muerto, y acababa de llegar al cielo. Charles besó sus labios, susurrándole algo relacionado con ser perfecto, dejándose caer sobre él, una vez soltado todo lo que había llevado dentro de sí durante semanas. Había sido rapidez, intensidad y calidez, y ahora ya no quedaba nada que no fuese aquel remanso de paz al que ambos hombres se entregaron, en un silencioso acuerdo mutuo.

Erik se apartó de la puerta, pensando en todas las cosas que tal vez le podría decir a Charles, y que tal vez sí que diría. Nadie sabría nunca que él había presenciado aquella escena, al igual que sabía que nunca la olvidaría. Ya no solo era excitación: era la esperanza de que amar a Charles no era tan descabellado como siempre había pensado que era.

Sonrió, mientras que echaba a andar por el pasillo, el silencio el único testigo de un secreto que fingió no haber existido.


End file.
